Bells
Bells are items found and mentioned throughout Bloodborne. Description Metal bells that can be found throughout Yharnam. They come in various sizes and colors, and vary in utility. Their uses are tied with the Healing Church, the Chalice Dungeons, and the hunt. Lore Like traditional churches, the Healing Church use bells for a variety of church purposes, and can be heard outside the building. Traditionally they were used to call worshippers to the church for a communal service, and to announce times of daily prayer, called the canonical hours. They are also rung on special occasions such as a wedding, or a funeralservice. The ringing of church bells, in the tradition, was also believed to drive out demons. The Church is responsible for the treatment and suppression of the beast plague. They send large servants to hunt the citizens that have been infected with the disease. On the night of the hunt, the Church rings their great bells to gather the residents who rise up to joint the monthly purge and to warn others to close their doors and stay within. The Church Servants and their larger counterparts also wear a small bell on their necks as another warning for Yharnamites who still have their wits about them. However, some bells, unknown to the public, are special tools used in the nightly hunt. They are parts of the artifracts the Healing Church discovered under the labyrinth carved below Yharnam. Some of them, when resonating with other bells, are able to help their users cross the gap between worlds. The hunters make use of these uncanny bells to help each other in the long nights of the hunt. However, one must spend Insight to ring these bells. Deep within the old labyrinth, there are still many bells. When rung, the bells attract the monsters that roam the dungeon. List of bells *Beckoning Bell: Great old bell discovered in the underground labyrinth. Its ring resonates across worlds, and the first hunter used it as a special signal to call hunters from other worlds to cross the gap and cooperate. A human must use Insight to ring this uncanny bell, but the benefits of cross-world cooperation are many. *Small Resonant Bell: Small bell discovered in the old underground labyrinth. Its ring resonates across worlds, and the first hunter used it as a special signal to call hunters from other worlds to cross the gap and cooperate. This bell resonates with its counterpart, the Beckoning Bell. Ring to help hunters in other worlds. *Sinister Resonant Bell: A blood-stained bell discovered in the old underground labyrinth. One of the resonating bells that cross the gaps of worlds, but this one knells for misfortune and malice. The Sinister Bell is an object of dark thoughts. Ring it to become the enemy of a hunter in another world. *Choir Bell: This special spell is fashioned after a bell that projects an arcane sound across the planes of existence. The sound of this smaller, silver version of the bell does not cross planes, but grants vigor and healing to all cooperators. Quicksilver Bullets are used as the medium to ring this arcane bell. *Astral Clocktower Chimes: They are normal clock tower bells. These bells are sounded by hammers pulled by cables coming from the link room—a low-ceiling space between the clock room and the belfry—where mechanisms translate the movement of the train into the sounding bells. When the Huntsmen hear the bell ringing, they gather their weapons and the nightly hunt begins. *Surgery Altar small bell: This bell is held by a statue that, perhaps, depict a Choir member who is holding a Choir Bell to ease the pain and suffering of the patient receiving Blood Healing or performing a ritual to raise the dead. The latter seems to be more likely, since the patient figure is only a skeleton. The Church Giants- large servants of the church, up on close examination, are Undead. *Old Hunter Bell: This bell is cracked and stained with the blood of beasts. A human must expend Insight to ring this uncanny bell. The old hunters, who have long passed from the dream but cannot forget the feeling of the hunt, rely upon messengers to relay their thoughts. Ring the bell at their side, and they are certain to give a listen. For the night of the hunt is long, and unchanging. *Lamp Small Bells: These special bells are tied on top of the lamps- the means of transportation the hunters use to come back to the Hunter's Dream. These small bells, perhaps, when rung, help them cross the gap between the waking world and the Hunter's Dream. And when the Hunters -those that have not been released from the Hunter's Dream- die during a hunt, they would find themselves revived at these lamps, as if whatever happened was just a mere bad dream. *Dungeon Statue Lamp: This statue depicts a female figure with a small bell hang below her neck and a lantern. Two stone messengers are also depicted surrounding the lantern in a similar fashion to the Messengers that surround the lamps hunters use to travel back to Hunter's Dream. These statues can be found in the old labyrinth carved below Yharnam. *Dungeon Great Bells: These large bells, when rung, gather all the dungeon inhabitants around it. Perhaps in the distant past, in their golden age, their purposes are just like ordinary church bells, be it for the ceremonial and memorial ringing or for the exorcism of demons. When these great bells are rung, the dungeon inhabitants will gather around them, with vacant expressions on their faces. These bells can be interacted with by hitting or shooting them. The Beast Roar and the Tiny Music Box can also ring them when used nearby. *Brador's soundless bell: A special bell given to him by the Healing Church. He was once an assassin for the church. After he was forced to kill his compatriot when they became a cleric beast, Brador wore his scalp and was locked away in the cell where he currently resides in the Hunter's Nightmare. This soundless bell was given to him to guard the church darkest secret. Brador’s bell reacts to the presence of intruders snooping around within the Fishing Hamlet. His invasions will repeat until the real Brador, locked away in his cell beneath the Cathedral, is killed. *Church Giants' and Church Servants' Bells: These men are servants of the Healing Church of Yharnam. Since the Church is responsible for the treatment of the scourge plague, they send their servants to hunt the citizens who have been infected with the disease. It is said that, when the Yharnamites hear a ringing bell, they close their doors and stay within. *Eileen's Small Bell: Eileen is a member of the Hunter of Hunters covenant, and continues a long-running tradition of giving the dead a sky burial rather than sealing them inside coffins, which she considers blasphemous. Despite her age, she still continues her task of hunting down hunters who have gone mad from the beast hunt. The small bell, along with the medical instruments she holds in the pockets behind and her crow beak mask, hint that she is a plague doctor- the person in charge of pest control. This bell is perhaps for the ceremony of sky burial. *Bell-ringing Woman's Sinister Resonant Bell: The Bell-Ringing Woman is a Pthumerian woman who carries a bell and a dagger. A closer look at her face reveals a skeletal figure with decaying skin and gray hair. Her spell can ring an uncanny sound that summon her minions to do her biding. When enough of these bells are rung at once, these bells can summon Undead Beasts and Huntsmen as well as The One Reborn- a rotten undead amalgamation from the blood moon. Video Gallery Bloodborne™ 20150521221826.png|A small bell on a Church Servant neck Chime Maiden №1.png|The Bell-ringing Woman Surgery_Altar_(close-up).jpg|A bell on the Surgery Altar Ornament Bell Cathedral Ward Bloodborne.png|An ornamental bell found in Cathedral Ward Back Alley Ornament Bell Cathedral Ward Bloodborne details.png|The ornamental bell in Cathedral Ward up close Bell On Astral Clock Tower.png|The bells of the Astral Clocktower Астральная_башня_№1К.png|The chimes in the Astral Clocktower Bells On Lamps.png|The small bells on the lamp. Tiny Music Box Ring The Bell.gif|Using the Tiny Music Box to ring the bell in the dungeon. Beast Roar Bloodborne ring the bell.gif|Using Beast Roar to ring the bell. Tower.jpg|the Huntsmen gather around the clock tower when the bell rings, as seen in the cinematic trailer. Father gascoigne by commanderdelta2468-d9ktf72.jpg|A small bell on Father Gascoigne attire. Bells Research Hall.png|Research Hall bells. Chalice Dungeons Bell №1.png Chalice Dungeons Bell №2.png Byrgenwerth Statues 3333.png|Small decorated bell at Byrgenwerth - Shown in Project Beast. Category:Lore